


A Challenge Can Make You Confess.

by Jordy___9



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Barak is a douche, Ecbert is in love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Slight Choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: The Reader and Ecbert often times have sex with each other, but a new King comes to visit. The new King often flirts with the Reader, and this causes Ecbert to get jealous. The Reader decides to show him that she only has her eyes on him





	A Challenge Can Make You Confess.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for not posting lately, I've been very buys. But as of now I am currently sick, so not like I'll be doing much.

  
Falling in love with a servant was not what Ecbert wanted. He knew that he could never marry her. But that did not stop him from bedding her, although it did not help his love for her. Ecbert knows she loves him as well, and she would gladly be his. As a king Ecbert has to pay attention to her social status and her age. A young lower class girl who is his servant, not ideal queen material. Ecbert never thought the day another would try to take her, let alone another king who is very willing to marry a lower class girl.  
  
As Ecbert woke up, he realized you were not by his side. He wished you had stayed til he was awake, that way he can see your face first thing in the morning. A knock comes from his door making him sigh and sit up.   
  
“Who is it?”  
  
“Just me, My King.” The sweet voice of his lover was muffled by the door.  
  
“Come in,” the door opened and she walks in. “Now if you knew you were going to be coming back, why did you leave this morning?”  
  
She laughs, “Do you not remember?”  
  
He gives her a confused look.  
  
“King Barak is coming today.”  
  
Ecbert sighed while laying back down. Laughing, you walked over and lean down to press a kiss to his lips. Ecbert reaches to grab your head to deepen the kiss, but you move away from him. He finally sits up once he receives a look from you. As you help him get ready, Ecbert gives you lingering touches. He is trying to distract you, not wanting to get ready for the day.  
  
“You are worse than a child, Love.”  
  
“But you love me so you tolerate my actions.”  
  
You smile at him, “yes, I do love you.” Stepping away you look him once over, “I believe you are finished.”  
  
Ecbert cradles your face in his hands and looks at your lovingly. After a few seconds he leans down to press a kiss to your lips. The kiss can only be described as deeply passionate; it made you fall in love with him even more. Once you two pull away, you stay in each other’s arms. Neither of you want to leave, but you must.  
  
You head to finish getting the bedroom for King Barak ready. Having heard stories of this man you are nervous yet excited to meet him. Women have told you he is looking for a wife and he does not mind marrying a slave. The older women told you to try and get his attention, but he is not the one you want. The one you want says he can not marry you.  
  
King Barak arrives as you are lighting the candles in the grand room. You lift your head as he walks into the room, wanting to see what he finally looks like. As you take in his appearance, another slave rushes to get Ecbert.  
  
Barak walks over to you, “what may your name be?”  
  
“My name is (Y/N), Sir.”  
  
He kisses your hand, “you are very stunning, (Y/N).”  
  
How he says your name would have made you swoon if you were not in love with someone else. A small blush forms on your cheeks from his compliment.  
  
“Why thank you, Sir.” You duck your head shyly.  
  
Ecbert walks into the room to see you being bashful and Barak giving you a predatory look. The first thing he feels is jealousy, but then worry fills his mind. All the rumors of King Barak flood Ecbert’s thoughts, now seeing him stare at his lover worried Ecbert.  
  
Taking a deep breath Ecbert speaks, “ah, Barak. It is so good to see you.”  
  
As Ecbert claps his hand on Barak’s shoulder, you turn back to your work.  
  
“Why Ecbert you never told me you had such a beautiful girl working for you.”  
  
The look Barak is receiving is missed as he as he keeps his eyes on you.  
  
“Why don’t we head to my study to talk?”  
  
As the two kings walk away. Barak gives your shoulder a lingering touch. That small gesture angered Ecbert to no end. Although he was beyond angry, Ecbert hid it well. King Barak continues to speak about you in a sexual manner, not even noticing Ecbert’s deadly glare.  
  
While they sat in Ecbert’s study and spoke, Ecbert was still fuming at the thought of you and Barak together. As night came around you were excited to be able to spend time with your lover. He was just as excited as you.  
  
You begin to head towards his bedroom only to stopped by Barak.  
  
“I wanted to ask you dear; would you enjoy sleeping with me tonight?”  
  
Stepping away from him, you give a nervous giggle. “No thank you, King Barak.”  
  
As you walk to Ecbert;s room you feel Barak’s eyes on you. Closing the door once inside you sigh and lean against the door.  
  
“Something wrong, Love?”  
  
You jump at his voice, “I thought you were in your study.”  
  
“Do not ignore the question.”  
  
You sigh and walk over to him, “King Barak wants me to sleep with him tonight. ”  
  
“Does he now?” You nod your head, “what did you tell him?”  
  
“I just said ‘no, thank you’”  
  
“Good girl,” Ecbert pulls you onto his bed.  
  
Once you are in a comfortable position, Ecbert begins to roam your body with his hands. You lean up to catch his lips with yours, tangling your hands in his hair. Ecbert’s hands reach down to push the skirt of your dress up.  
  
You pull away from his lips. “I only want you. No one else, please let me show you.”  
  
Ecbert leans back and stares into your eyes. Seeing the desperate look in your eyes he nods his head and moves to rest against the back frame of his bed. You crawl up to position yourself between his legs. Running your hands up his legs, you reach his ties. Slowly, you undo the knot and loosen the strings to open the flap of his trousers more. His arousal was already showing through the thin linen, making your head cloud with feelings of lust.  
  
You reach in his linens to grasp his cock and slowly pull it out. You slowly begin to move your hand up and down, using his pre-ejaculate to wetten his cock. Ecbert’s sighs and quiet moans encourage you to speed your hand up. His hips stutter up, trying to fuck himself into your grip. You pin his hips down while you lower your head to level your mouth with his cock. The feeling of you sticking your tongue out and giving the tip of his cock a lick makes Ecbert growl.  
  
“Love, I am not in the mood for teasing of any kind.”  
  
You bow your head before wrapping your lips around the head of his cock. You slowly take more of him into your mouth until you reach the hairs at his base. Ecbert feels you swallow around him, which makes him reach down and grab a decent chunk of your hair. He begins to control your movements, deciding when you come up and when you come down.  
  
Ecbert pushes you down till he is encased in your throat. Using all his strength he holds you there, groaning a the feeling of your throat clenching around him. Even as you try to struggle away, he still hold you there. Once he hears you gag and sputter around him, does he pull you off.  
  
You lean back as you catch your breath, spit covers your chin and drops onto your chest. Wiping your mouth you move backup to press your lips against Ecbert’s. He helps you remove your clothing, leaving you both nude. You lay beside Ecbert, letting him climb on top of you. He uses one hand top grab your right leg and pushes it up to your chest, with his other hand he lines his cock up against your entrance. Ecbert doesn’t push in, he teases you with the tip.  
  
“Please my love, please give it to me.”  
  
He stops to think before giving you a sinister smirk. The teasing continues and even slower than before.  
  
“No please! Please my king, claim my body, make it yours. You are the only one allowed in me, I belong to you no one else. Plea-”  
  
Your words are cut off by your cried as he enters you in one thrust. Once you are well adjusted to his girth, Ecbert starts an unforgiving pace. Ecbert thrust has you crying out, begging for something, you don’t even know what. All your senses are focused purely on the pleasurable burning Ecbert lights every time he moves.  
  
He hunches over, leaning close to your ear. “Tell me you are mine. Tell me you are only mine and no one else’s”  
  
It seems you don’t answer him fast enough as he leans up to stare into your eyes with a desperate look.  
  
“Tell me!” He shouts as he wraps his hand around your throat.  
  
Looking up at him through heavy eyes, you breathlessly answer him.  
  
“I’m yours, I only belong to you. No one else gets to have me the way you do.”  
  
He leans down to press his lips against your harshly. The pace slows down as you two get closer to your release. The kiss has now turned into your lips opened against each other as you two moan freely. You dig your nails into his arms as your cunt starts to tighten around him. Ecbert pushes himself himself as deep as he can inside you as his cock pulses. He aids you to your release by rubbing your clit as he cums inside you. Your body shakes as you ascend to cloud 9. By time you come back to reality Ecbert is placing gentle kisses to your temple.  
  
After you two have caught your breath and are laying there lazily, Ecbert reaches to his right table. He holds a beautiful ring in his hand and looks at you lovingly.  
  
“How would like to one My Queen?”  
  
Tears flow down your face as you accept the ring. “ I would love to.” 


End file.
